They Said No
by AZ1087653
Summary: He kept telling his older lover to stop…no. Without warning the horny rabbit had stood up and said, "Okay, if that's what you want." Rated due to discussions of the fact, but no actual lemon inside.
1. All of Him

A friend and I were discussing this type of series the other day. Right now this is a stand alone, but I may add more if the muse hits me again.

I don't own, never will.

I do thank anyone who reads.

/GG/

They Said No: All of Him

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Akihiko walking out of the bedroom, buck naked, gorgeous ass and taut back muscles moving slightly back and forth with each stride of the taller man's legs. A thin sheet of sweat shone on Usagi-san's backside, only to disappear with the closing of the door. With the closing of said door, Misaki's mouth dropped open and his eyes shot wide.

What. The. Fuck?

Just a few minutes prior the writer of all things dirty had all but carried Misaki into the room overflowing with all manner of child's playthings. Akihiko had tossed the boy unceremoniously onto the bed, and then pounced. Their lovemaking had been heated, and soon Misaki had been rock hard and dripping with sweat, cum, and saliva. True to his form though, he kept telling his older lover to stop…no.

Without warning the horny rabbit had stood up and said, "Okay, if that's what you want."

Thus, the door shut, and Misaki was left along in the middle of the big bed, naked, cock standing at attention and begging for release, and a look of wonderment on his face. He never would have thought Usagi-san would listen; he hadn't before. Normally the man became even more crazed when told to knock it off. So why had he listened this time?

The poor college student, soon to graduate, sat in the bed. His cock was throbbing with pain from the unfinished release. Electricity shot through his body from the high he had been feeling and his vision was slightly blurred.

A drastic thought rushed into his head, "Have I done something to offend Usagi-san?" This was followed by another, "Has he gotten tired of me?"

Fear gripped his body and hurt his head enough to make him forget about his need not being filled. Misaki wasted no time in jumping from the bed, completely forgetting he was naked, and rushing out the door.

"Usag…," he shouted as he crossed the threshold only to be tackled by the one he was looking for. "Umph!" Moment later he was sprawled in the hallway with Usami's piercing gaze eating into his soul.

"Was there something you wanted, Misaki?" Akihiko purred into the other's ear.

"What…?" he couldn't even put together a coherent sentence.

"I guess my trick worked, my Misaki," Akihiko said as he nibbled onto Misaki's ear, earning him a beloved whimper.

"T-t-trick…" Misaki gasped as Usami touched him.

"I knew that if I actually listened when you said no, then you would come after me, because when my little Misaki says no, he really means..." Usami said with a huge grin. "Yes!"

Misaki started to push the older man away with a snarl, "You are horrible, Usagi-san!"

"And you love me just the way I am," Usami stated confidently as he captured Misaki's lips with his own.

The younger man could feel Usami's hands start to roam and he relented. His lover was right, though no one would ever hear it uttered from Misaki's mouth. No matter how often he pushed the man away or how often he claimed he didn't want 'it', he was a young man and he would always want Usagi-san by his side; all of him.

"I love you, Misaki," Usami whispered as he took his lover.

_I love you too, Usagi-san, even if I do say no._

/GG/

Author's note:

Just to clarify, I do not condone the use of ignoring the words; no, stop, enough, etc. when it comes to sex. This is a pure work of fiction involving fictional characters who have made such comments in the beloved manga canon-verse. Only because people accept this type of thing do I think it is okay to allow such words to have no meaning.


	2. Behind that Door

Here is the Egoist part of this little series. I am highly doubting Terrorist or Mistake would ever say no to one another. If I get any sort of inspiration that seems canon for either pair I will try and write them as well.

As per usual, I don't own.

/GG/

They Said No: Behind that Door

A stack of papers a mile high stood on the coffee table waiting for Kamijou Hiroki's red pen to turn the white paper into a mess of red marks. Such was the life of a literature professor who was in charge of teaching some of the most ignorant students in the history of education. Hiroki was afraid he spent more money on buying red pens then he did on food per month; not exactly giving the professor good hope for the future.

As he was putting down yet another paper with more red than black, he felt long arms wrap him into a bear hug from behind. Immediately he knew that his overgrown lover had finished with the dishes and wanted some sort of attention like a dog. Now wasn't exactly the time, so he tried to push the man away with a grunt. That didn't work and Nowaki held tighter.

"Hiro-san," the man said with gusto. "We haven't seen one another in quite some time. Please, take a break and talk with me."

Nowaki started to nibble Hiroki's ear, causing the older man to blush scarlet and mewl. The sound he made left him feeling scandalized, but he couldn't find his voice. This evidently caused Nowaki to work a little harder and Hiroki felt his face being turned and his lips ended up claimed by the younger man's in a furious kiss. He'd be damned if it didn't feel incredible, but he had work to do and fucking, let along making love with his boyfriend was not on his to-do list in that moment.

Hiroki could hear Nowaki moan into the kiss as he used his tongue to map out the professor's internal cavity. He needed to stop the act of sex from happening so he could work.

Using as much force as he could, after all his lover was rather big, Hiroki pushed him away and barked, "No!" Then he lowered his voice, "No, Nowaki, just no."

He turned away and reached for a paper to grade. A shiver went up his spine as he felt the young doctor brush passed him from behind the sofa. The air in the room had just gotten cold and he felt his heart start to beat hard in his chest. Normally the younger man would have been more persistent, but for some reason he left without a fight. Hiroki felt a hollow feeling in his soul as he felt the door to the bedroom shut softly behind him. Behind that door was the man he loved, had pledged his life for, and he had just listened to Hiroki's 'no' for the first time.

It didn't feel right, not being in Nowaki's arms in that moment. Kamijou could feel his body heating up at the lack of contact. As if on instinct his body had started to betray him; it knew what it wanted. What his body wanted and what his mind wanted were suddenly in a dual for control of his senses. His mind wanted to grade papers, but his body was starting to send blood rushing to his slowly engorging member.

Hiroki could feel the ghosting desire of his lover's mouth on his cock, causing the thing to become fully erect.

"What the fuck!" he snarled at himself when his pants became tight with need. "No!" he spat at himself. "Now is not the time to have unclean urges, not when I have six hundred papers to grade."

That pep talk didn't actually work and soon Hiroki was in no position to deny his body any longer. Nor should he ever deny his lover any intimacy, especially if the man had put up with him for almost a decade. It was time to apologize, even if he didn't want to admit it to the other.

With his trademark scowl etched into his facial features, Hiroki stood up, painfully, and hobbled to the bedroom. It was almost as if his body was magnetically charged to that part of the apartment because it knew that's where Nowaki was. For a moment he almost wondered if he shouldn't knock, but decided it was better to just be himself and walk right on into the room.

Hiroki opened the door and walked in with an air of superiority. Nowaki was lying in the bed; breathing evenly. Maybe the man was asleep?

"Nowaki?" he asked.

No movement.

Hiro walked closer to the bed and spoke again, this time a little louder. "Nowaki?"

"Yes, Hiro-san?" Finally came a tired voice. In truth, Nowaki hadn't been asleep, but he was on the cusp and a little sad that Hiro-san hadn't paid him any mind. He'd have gone to sleep and forgotten about the feeling if he could just smell the other's scent.

"I'm cold."

Nowaki sat up in bed and looked at Hiro-san. He could see the man was actually turned on; he could also smell it. His Hiro-san was ripe for the picking, even though he had said no. The professor usually kept a door shut on his feelings and emotions, but behind that door was the sweetest person Nowaki had ever met. Nowaki was thrilled that he was the only one with a key with which to open that door.

The doctor held up the blanket and Hiroki slid in tentatively. Moments later he was enveloped in Nowaki's arms and he could feel his need start to build up. Fuck any sort of inhibitions, Hiroki just wanted to feel his lover, so he relented and sighed as he felt his body respond. He was where he belonged, in Nowaki's arms. Likewise, that was the same place Nowaki was, in his Hiro-san's embrace.


	3. Does the Offer Still Stand

I am being a bad writer right now and not working more on my final three chapters of What About the Others. Instead I thought to add a little Terrorist to his series since I haven't written them in a while. I was wondering how I could possibly add on to this series, since Terrorist and Mistake don't usually say no, but I think this works. Enjoy.

/GG/

They Said No

Does the Offer Still Stand

Shinobu watched his lover out of the corner of his eye. Miyagi was in the kitchen, putting away the breakfast dishes, and speaking on that damned Bluetooth headset he had received at the conference he'd just returned from. Since the day, okay, it was only yesterday, the older man had returned from his trip, he'd been glued to that thing like it was part of his anatomy. When asked, Miyagi simply stated that it helped him deal with students, faculty, and his parents in a much easier manner.

One small terrorist didn't like the thing on his lover's ear though. It had taken him away from the college student for the night; a night that should have involved a lot of kissing, fucking, and other such lewd actions. Instead, the professor had patted Shinobu on the head like a dog, and continued speaking with whoever was on the other end. Dejected, the young man had gone to his own room to sleep, something he hadn't done in months.

When he'd woken up the next morning, he'd expected to have Miyagi all to himself; but that wasn't the case. The bastard was speaking with a student and did so throughout breakfast. Never in his life had he felt so ignored as he did while he watched the man speak to the girl on the other end of the phone. Jealousy raged within him and he was just waiting for the right moment.

Then he heard Miyagi speak.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Hearing those words made Shinobu's veins freeze and he could feel tears in his eyes. He couldn't let the other out of the apartment when they hadn't even had a proper conversation in over a week. So when Miyagi finally put the last cup into the drying basket, he came up behind the older man and placed his head against the other's back.

"Miyagi, I want to make love," he deadpanned, blushing.

"My, Shinobu-chin, aren't we eager," he said, turning around and rubbing the boy's head. "No, not right now. I have to go to the office for a few hours."

Shinobu watched as Miyagi walked away, grabbed his briefcase, and walked out the door. In that moment he let the tears flow as he fell to his knees on the kitchen floor; unable to move save for the beating of his heart.

/GG/

Miyagi, on the other hand, walked out the door and then stopped on a dime, right in the hallway. Something didn't feel right. He put his hand on his heart and could feel it dancing in his chest, just like normal, but for some reason there was a void in his thought. Miyagi couldn't put his finger on it as he tried to take a step away from the door, but something wouldn't let him. An outside force, completely unknown to him, was keeping him rooted on that spot.

A flash of the young man in his apartment appeared in his mind's eye as his eyelids closed. And he knew exactly the reason for the void.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"This is Miyagi," he said softly into the earpiece.

"Professor, I think it may take a few hours more to get this down, do you have quite a bit of time this afternoon?" the girl on the other end asked.

Miyagi could hear her hopeful expression in his ear and knew he was about to let her down.

"Sorry, Andou-san, I'm not able to come in after all. I will see you on Tuesday, I think I'll take tomorrow off too."

He turned off the Bluetooth and pulled it out of his ear. What a horrible piece of technology he'd been given at the seminar. Miyagi put it into his pocket, turned around, and felt his heart start to speed up. With each beat he could hear Shinobu asking to make love. The words 'make love' repeated over and over in his head and within seconds he could feel the blood rush to his cock. The kid rarely used that term; normally he said something a little more vulgar. He would most definitely need to take the next day off.

Miyagi strode back into the house and dropped his case when he saw that Shinobu was on the floor of the kitchen, crying. He'd done that; he was a bastard.

Without bothering to say anything he strode forward and held out a hand to the boy on the floor. Said boy looked up at him with tears streaking down his face and nasal excrement dripping from his nose.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu, I didn't mean no. Does the offer still stand?" Miyagi asked, seriously.

Shinobu didn't know how to respond, so he just cried more as he reached for the elder's hand and was pulled to his feet. Stupid, old man acting like a fucking jackass.

Miyagi took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears from Shinobu's eyes and had the kid blow his nose. Then he all but pounced on the brat while still in the kitchen. No piece of machinery would ever come between him and his little terrorist again.


End file.
